Fever
by Regal4Life
Summary: One-shot: Roland catches a fever but for the first time he has Regina in his life to comfort him when he's sick. Set in Sotrybrooke. DimplesQueen OutlawQueen Family Fluff! Please Review!


Regina pulled up into the driveway of her mansion with her two favorite boys in the car. They had just come back from spending all day Emma's for Labor Day. It was only until after Regina took her keys out of the ignition that she heard the five-year old whine. Robin looked back at his frowning son and let out a low chuckle.

"Okay Mr. Impatient, I'm coming." Robin said, as he made his way out of the passenger's side and opened the back door. As he reached to undo the straps in his son's car seat, Roland began to fidget, making it impossible for Robin to unstrap him. "What's gotten into you Ro?" He asked but his son only looked to Regina.

"What is it honey?" Regina asked gently. As she placed a hand on his knee, he reached his arms out for her. "Oh." She said, realizing that he wanted her. Robin watched as his girlfriend made her way over to Roland. He sat perfectly still and Regina had him freed in no time. "Were these straps bothering you sweetheart?" She asked, trying to figure out why Roland was being so whiney. Her usually bubbly Roland was gone and replaced with a miserable looking child that she had never seen before.

Roland only whined in response as he reached his arms out once again for Regina to pick him up. Regina did so without a second thought and gasped as his skin made contact with hers. His temperature had to be through the roof. So that's what was going on.

"Roland you're burning up." She stated as she placed the back of her had to his forehead. Roland let out another whine as he laid his head on Regina's shoulder.

"Oh no." Robin said. He was all too familiar with the dreaded fever. "Are there any rivers near by?" Robin asked, his mind instinctively jumping to how he would cure this in the Enchanted Forest.

"Rivers?" Regina asked, puzzled.

"To cool his body down." He explained.

"Oh yes." Regina said as she remembered the ways of the Enchanted Forest. "That won't be necessary. We have medicine here for that."

"There is medicine in this world that can cure the fever?" Robin asked, astounded.

"There is medicine in this world that can cure nearly everything." Regina said as she led them inside.

"Gina." Roland whined as she set him on the couch.

"Give me one second sweetheart." Regina said as she headed towards the bathroom.

"No. I want you now." Roland responded as he began to cry. He didn't feel good and he just wanted his Gina.

"Roland, she'll be back in a few minutes." Robin said as he sat beside his son. "She's going to get some medicine so that you'll feel better." He explained. Roland only pouted and laid his head in his father's lap. A minute later Robin watched as Regina came back into the room with a glass of water, a pill bottle, and an odd looking contraption he had never seen before. As soon as Regina sat down Roland crawled into Regina's lap and clung to her shirt.

"Gina, I don't feel good." Roland whined as another tear slid down his cheek. "I feel hot."

"I know you do Roland. I'm sorry." She cooed as she placed a kiss on his forehead. "You'll feel better in a little while okay?"

"You promise?" Roland asked skeptically.

"I promise." Regina assured. If there was one thing she was confident in, it was the medicine from this world. "Here, open up." Regina said as she held up the thermometer.

"I don't want that." Roland said as he made a face and turned his head away.

"But I thought you said you wanted to get better?" Regina said.

"I don't want that." Roland repeated as he snuggled back into her chest.

"Please?" Regina tried. It doesn't hurt. I just need to take your temperature.

"No." Roland mumbled.

"Henry used a thermometer when he was your age." Regina said and Roland immediately peeked out from her chest. "In fact, he still does." Regina added, knowing Roland's admiration for Henry."

"Really?" Roland asked.

"Yep." Regina answered and held the thermometer up again. "Henry gets sick just like you and he uses this."

"Well... okay." Roland reluctantly agreed and opened his mouth.

"Now lift your tongue." Regina instructed and Roland complied. "There." Regina said once she slid the tip under his tongue. "Now you can close your mouth but keep that in there okay?" Roland nodded and laid his head back against her chest. A couple seconds later the thermometer beeped and Regina read his temperature.

"One hundred and one. You definitely have a fever."

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Robin asked, a bit alarmed.

"No, he'll be fine." Regina assured. "All he needs are some of these and plenty of rest." Regina said, motioning to the pill bottle. She poured two tables into her hand and grabbed the glass of water. "Roland, I need you to be a big boy and swallow these okay?" Roland looked at the pills first then slightly nodded.

After that Regina gave Roland a cool bath and got him dressed for bed. Regina could tell he was tired when his eyelids began to drop. Robin looked over at Regina and smiled. The three of them were currently in the bed that she and Robin shared because Roland refused to sleep in his own bed.

"Thank you." Robin mouthed as he watched as Roland's eyes finally closed. Regina only smiled. She didn't need to be thanked. If anything, she should be thanking them for coming into her life. She finally had what she had wanted for so long. Everything was finally perfect.


End file.
